


【哈利波特AU】圆圆的未婚妻

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [25]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】圆圆的未婚妻

“顺荣呀，干嘛这么不高兴。”崔胜澈探出手在权顺荣面前晃晃。

“哥知道圆佑去哪了吗？一句话也不说就离开学校了。”权顺荣嘟着嘴切着面前的派饼，“就说家里有事。”

“这种事有必要跟你解释吗。”一直饶有兴致看戏的尹净汉托着下巴问。

崔胜澈和权顺荣都惊讶地看着尹净汉。

“订婚去了呗。”

尹净汉一句漫不经心的话如同晴天霹雳，打得权顺荣缓不过神来。怎么可能呢？

“怎么不可能呢？”尹净汉趁权顺荣发呆的时机叉走了权顺荣盘子里切好的派饼，收获了崔胜澈“怎么欺负孩子”的责备目光。

尹净汉好像没看见似的，从容地叉走了第二块，补充道，“呀，顺荣跟圆佑这么好都不知道吗？圆佑这种纯血贵族家庭的孩子只会和其他纯血贵族家庭的孩子结婚的。而且通常都决定得挺早的。”

“真的？”权顺荣强作镇定，但是手已经抖得握不住餐刀了。“哥呢？珉奎家也是这样吗？”

“珉奎的情况有什么参考意义？”尹净汉反问，“珉奎家管事的是奶奶，可奶奶根本不管珉奎。”尹净汉吃不下第二块派饼了，就扔进了崔胜澈的盘子里。“我嘛，看看我的头发就该知道了。”

“对啊。净汉哥也不是那种纯血。”权顺荣小声嘟囔着，“那圆圆要有未婚妻了？”

“不然‘订婚’还有别的意思吗？”

权顺荣郁闷地把自己团进被子里只露出脑袋，仔细地回想。他好像一直理所当然把全圆佑视为自己的交往对象，但实际上全圆佑根本就没问过“顺荣要不要和我交往”这种话，还总是冷不丁地讥讽自己。权顺荣突然觉得自己是个一厢情愿的傻子，明明人家什么都没说自己就脑补完了一出大戏。不过那全圆佑在红绿灯下亲自己是怎么回事呢？场场不落地看自己的比赛又是为什么呢？这难道不算爱情吗？好像也不完全合理。朋友之间也不是不能亲吻。朋友之间也不是不能给对方应援。总之如果把他们之间一切所作所为都解释为关系非常好的朋友，那也没什么说不过去的。又或者，全圆佑根本是个渣男。

权顺荣突然觉得很悲凉。

“珉奎啊，”权顺荣打起最后的精神跑去求证，“知道圆佑去哪了吗？”

“好像有什么仪式吧。圆佑非去不可的那种。”金珉奎认真地回答，“爸妈甚至还写信来叫我也去呢。只不过又被我撒娇逃过去了，嘿嘿。”

这一下可是希望破灭了。权顺荣心想。求锤得锤大概就是这样吧。

全圆佑觉得自己临时回家一趟之后严重地被权顺荣疏远了。

就说魔药课吧。权顺荣以前完全懒得自己切各种药材，撒娇说怕切到手、耍赖说没带刀，总之全都让全圆佑切了事。现在权顺荣虽然还和他坐一桌，却把魔药刀带来了。看着权顺荣生疏的手法和委屈的表情，全圆佑觉得权顺荣真可爱。可是他又觉得权顺荣有了自己事情自己做的觉悟是好事，毕竟考试全圆佑可没法代劳。所以他就看着权顺荣自己切，控制住自己想要从权顺荣身后环过去的手，劝说自己其实权顺荣切得也没那么糟糕。

再说魁地奇。权顺荣就是全圆佑看魁地奇的理由，权顺荣只要上场训练或比赛全圆佑绝对全力支持，无论暴雨还是曝晒都带着大堆不良食品坐在观众席上应援。可是这回权顺荣就当全圆佑是穿了隐形衣似的，上场之前没找全圆佑要巧克力蛙喂，训练中途也没在做出漂亮动作之后冲全圆佑眨眼睛比手势，训练结束拎着头盔和扫帚直接一走了之。全圆佑大惑不解，权顺荣到底是没看见他呢，还是忘了他的存在呢？

全圆佑匆匆拎起书包追上去，中途还差点被长袍下摆绊倒在台阶上。

“顺荣、顺荣，”全圆佑上气不接下气地追上去，“为什么不等着我。”

“为什么等你？”权顺荣脸上的笑容迅速消失了，声音也很冷漠。

全圆佑仔细考虑了一下，觉得这个问题确实很难回答。在他思索的功夫里，权顺荣把他的左手抓了起来举到眼前。

“这是什么？”全圆佑觉得权顺荣已经带了哭腔，但是他还是没明白为什么。

“戒指啊。”全圆佑挣脱开，“不要摸。”

“……”权顺荣的嘴唇和肩膀都剧烈颤抖起来。好啊。有了未婚妻的人真是不一样啊。‘不要摸’！

“你怎么啦！”全圆佑试图走近一点，“为什么这几天一直这么奇怪。”

“我奇怪？”大颗眼泪从眼眶里冒出来，淌过权顺荣汗水和泥水交错的脸颊，溜下来滑进他的领口，“是啊……我是挺奇怪的。”他逐渐控制不住自己的声音了，“我不奇怪的话为什么要来高攀您这个少爷！”

“这是什么话！”全圆佑彻底陷入了迷惑，“突然就……”

“突然？”权顺荣红着眼睛抬起头质问。“那是因为你不早告诉我！”

“我有什么是没告诉你的？”全圆佑的火气也上来了，他实在是不明白权顺荣在发什么疯。

“没告诉我的多了！”权顺荣现在彻底觉得自己被玩弄了。失望、悲伤和愤恨淹没了他，他甚至忘了自己没把手套摘下来——

“砰！”

全圆佑睁开眼睛，觉得现在自己眼冒金星，满嘴都是血腥味，擦擦嘴唇，上面还有血迹，鼻子也疼得像是要断了。

“没事了孩子，只是流了点鼻血、掉了一颗牙罢了。”治疗师夫人温和地安慰他，“下次不要再和朋友打架了。你的牙很快会长出来的。”

全圆佑几乎是要疯了。权顺荣不理自己，还莫名其妙地把自己打了。如果说自己做了什么亏心事，挨揍也是活该；可是他扪心自问，确实什么也没做——他觉得这颗牙齿掉得不明不白。真叫人上火！

“顺荣呢？”全圆佑龇牙咧嘴地跑到格兰芬多的公共休息室，完全不顾形象地逮住了徐明浩盘问道。

“关禁闭。”徐明浩言简意赅地回答道，“格兰芬多扣了二十分。”

“哥干嘛打架！”金珉奎冒出来，小心翼翼地唠叨道，“看看你的脸。”

“我也想知道权顺荣发了什么疯——他现在在哪呢？”

“大概是在刷鬼飞球吧。”

夜色下的球场静悄悄的。权顺荣站在储藏室里拼命拽住那些不肯老实被他清洗的球们，想要给它们涂上清洁剂。门外有脚步声，他一晃神，一只鬼飞球就脱手了，快活地扎进水池里蹦来跳去，溅了权顺荣一身脏兮兮的泡沫。

“顺荣。”全圆佑一拼命劝自己不要发火，他是来沟通的而不是来斗殴的。

“滚。我跟你没什么好说的。”权顺荣威胁地扬扬起手里的游走球，“你再说话掉的就不只是一颗牙了。”

“那你能不能让我的牙掉个明白？”全圆佑不屈不挠地举手作投降状，“顺荣为什么突然这么讨厌我？”

“你自己心里没数吗？”权顺荣冷笑，把那只游走球和刷子一并重重摔进水槽，吓得那只正在借着月光临水自照的金色飞贼扑闪起了湿漉漉的小翅膀。

“我真的不知道。”全圆佑觉得自己从没这么迷惑过。连最复杂的算术占卜题都难不倒他，可他就是读不懂权顺荣此刻的心。

“那我就让你死个明白。”权顺荣把墙角一根旧扫帚杆抄起来，“你早知道要有未婚妻吧？那你之前对我又亲又抱的干嘛？”

全圆佑愣住了。未婚妻又是什么。

“我没有未婚妻啊。”全圆佑摊开手，“后者是因为……”

“因为什么？”权顺荣的眼泪在月亮下闪闪发光。“因为你是个不折不扣的混蛋！流氓！下流种！我就没见过你这么不要脸的！”权顺荣把那根棍子攥紧了，他的指节甚至都发出了咔咔声。

“因为——因为——” 全圆佑看着那根棍子越举越高，觉得自己再扭扭捏捏就真要命丧权顺荣的扫帚杆下了。

“我喜欢顺荣啊！”

权顺荣也愣住了。

“那……”权顺荣结巴起来，那根棍子和他的手臂还悬在半空。“戒指呢？——不能摸的那个。”

“族谱上加了我的画像就会给我戒指啊。”全圆佑抱住头，“我怎么知道这种陈年旧物上有什么乱七八糟的魔法，要是它咬你一口我可没办法把你的手指头接回去！”

“你回家不是去订婚的？”权顺荣一松劲，手里的棍子“当啷”掉在地上，吓跑了几只觅食的蜘蛛。

“天啊。”全圆佑终于反应过来了。“你不会一直以为我是回去干这个了吧？”

“净汉哥说的啊。”

“净汉哥？”全圆佑觉得自己今天挨了一顿打，终于对权顺荣的智商有了正确的认识，“他根本就是胡说八道逗你呢！”

“天啊。”权顺荣一屁股坐在地上。“我就为了一句玩笑话把你的牙打掉了？”

“真行。这种话你也信。”全圆佑现在已经是哭笑不得了。他真想捡起那根棍子敲敲权顺荣的小脑瓜，听听里面装的都是什么。

“那别的话我能信吗？”

“什么？”

权顺荣脸红了，但还是犹豫着开口了。“喜欢我那一句。”

“呀，这种话能乱说吗？”全圆佑蹲下来认真地看着权顺荣的眼睛。

“那……那我们现在算是在交往吗？”

“我真想把你那一串脏话都还给你。”全圆佑碰了碰权顺荣冷冰冰沾满泡沫的小肉手，“这种话我根本就说不了嘛。不过，”全圆佑把权顺荣满是眼泪和脏水的小脸捧进手里，注视着他泪汪汪的眼睛，“为了顺荣偶尔一次也不是不行——

“顺荣愿意做我的未婚夫吗？” 

权顺荣愣了。这太超过了。

“不行吗？”全圆佑笑，低头轻轻碰碰权顺荣还在颤抖的嘴唇，“那换个说法？

“顺荣愿意做我的未婚妻吗？”

“去你的，”权顺荣的眼泪又从眼眶里滑下来，掉进全圆佑的手心，烫得全圆佑心脏都发痛。但是权顺荣在笑，那就不要紧。“怎么可能不愿意。”

身后的鬼飞球、游走球和金色飞贼一齐从水池里蹦起来热烈欢呼，泼了他们一身凉水。

“那现在我能堂堂正正亲你了吗？”

“真流氓。”权顺荣抹抹脸，红着脸推了一把全圆佑。“不是说这样就可以为所欲为的！”


End file.
